


What Happened at the Party

by AmieWritesFic



Series: Van Gogh's Lost Ear [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: The much implied happenings of the Warbler party. The first side story of the Van Gogh's Lost Ear Series. You don't actually need the context, but i'd appreciate it if you read it.
Relationships: Nick Duval & Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling
Series: Van Gogh's Lost Ear [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/740763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	What Happened at the Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is set shortly after The Break-Up (aka, when Blaine cheated on Kurt and then gaslit him into thinking it was his fault)

“Let’s do more shots!” Nick screamed over the music. The Warbler party was in full swing and the boys were well into the liquor.

“Nicky, let’s play a game instead.” Kurt suggested, taking the vodka bottle from his hands.

* * *

Kurt had no desire to be at that party, since he not only no longer went to Dalton, but had graduated the year prior. Jeff called him with an invite stating “Once a Warbler, always a Warbler” and insisting that Blaine would not be there because McKinley had sectionals practice every night that week.

The party was at the new lead Warbler’s house, some guy named Hunter that Kurt barely met when he showed up. The guy simply said “Don’t puke on anything” and walked away into the crowd. Kurt was already late so most of the guys were on their 3rd or 4th drink. But when he saw Nick Duval, one of the few Warblers left from his time at Dalton, jump up on a table screaming about shots, he decided to take the role of ‘Responsible Adult’.

* * *

“Yes let’s play spin the bottle!” One boy, Mark, yelled.

“Not kissing any dudes, bro!” Another, Devon, yelled.

“How about Truth or Dare?” Kurt intervened. “And we agree to not make any one kiss anyone who isn’t comfortable.”

Most of the group agreed and gathered in the sitting room. After a few rounds and Kurt seeing way too many prep school boy body parts, the game was interrupted with the arrival of a late guest. In to the sitting room strides none other than Sebastian Smythe. “Are you girls having fun without me?”

“We’re playing truth or dare!” A very drunk Jeff exclaimed.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, huffed out a laugh, and made his way to the kitchen. “Have fun children with your little game.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and focused back on the group just as he hears Thad yell, “Nick I dare you and Jeff to makeout!”

There were some giggles as Nick’s face turned bright red. Jeff, ever the showman, jumped up and grabbed Nick’s face, “I’m secure enough in my sexuality that I can kiss my best friend.” And with that, their faces connected. Jeff, being drunkenly bold, took the lead and deepened the kiss with Nick. Nick on the other hand, was very obviously trying not to appear too into it.

The group hooted and hollered as Jeff pulled away. The two friends held heavy eye contact before a throat clearing stole their attention away. “Nick’s turn to ask truth or dare!”

Nick rubbed the back of his neck to collect himself and turned his attention to Kurt, who had been content with not being subjected to the game yet. “KURT! Truth or Dare?”

Kurt knew that any truth he would be subjected to would be about his break-up with Blaine, so he took a risk. “Dare, I guess…no nudity though, please.”

“I dare you to go get Sebastian to play with us…by any means necessary.” Nick winked at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and left the room to complete his dare.

* * *

While Kurt was gone, the game was on pause. The group of boys took the moment to refill drinks and the ones who preferred something stronger, went to the garage to do so. Nick and Jeff stayed where they were and just stared at each other.

“So that happened.” Jeff spoke first.

“yep.”

“It was nice.” Jeff stepped closer, “wanna do it again?”

Before he could stop himself, Nick closed the space between them and kissed Jeff like his life depended on it. The kiss quickly got heated as both boys forgot they were in the middle of Hunter’s living room. They definitely didn’t remember as Jeff climbed into Nick’s lap. And when Nick’s hands pulled Jeff’s hips into his, they both forgot that anyone else existed on the planet.

“Now that is hot!” Sebastian’s voice broke their trance. Nick quickly pushed Jeff off of him and scrambled to his feet before running out of the room.

“Nick wait!” Jeff yelled and ran after him. He followed him into what looked to be a music room. “Nick, why did you run away?”

Nick ran his fingers through his hair. “That was stupid. We shouldn’t have done that! You are my best friend and this just ruins everything. I’m so sorry.”

“Woah, slow down. What are you talking about?”

“Jeff, I’m gay.” Nick’s voice was so small it was almost non-existent.

Jeff fully sobered at hearing his best friend, the guy he just made out with, coming out. After a half of a second, he responded, “ok, but how does that ruin anything?”

“Because you’re not gay. And I am.”

“Again, I don’t see how that matters. Nicky, you are the best person I know. And I love you. It may not be gay love, but it’s real. I’m secure in myself and my sexuality that I can be affectionate with my male friends… And if you can’t platonically make out with your best friends, are they even your best friends?” Jeff slung his arm around Nick’s shoulders.

“Thanks, Jeffy.” Nick rested his head on Jeff. “But maybe we don’t make out again in front of Sebastian. I can’t handle him when he’s smug.”

“Agreed!” Jeff placed a kiss to Nick’s head.

“Oh and Jeff?” Nick pulled back, “Maybe we keep this little step out of the closet between the two of us. My parent’s really would not handle it well. I just want to keep it hush hush until I can afford to be on my own.”

“Your secrets are my secrets.” With a hug, the boys composed themselves and headed back out to the party. Before they rounded the corner, Jeff stopped. “Wait like 90 seconds and then walk out. I’m gonna create a diversion.”

Jeff strolled into the living room and before Sebastian could even crack a joke, Jeff grabbed his face and planted a kiss onto his lips. The group of boys were so busy hooting and hollering that no one noticed Nick grab his coat and slip out of the door.

No one but Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> for those wondering how Kurt got Sebastian to play he did 3 things.  
> 1) "please just play so I can move on with my life"  
> 2) *high pitched singing*  
> 3) "look, if you play, you can dare me on your turn. i just want this dare to end."
> 
> the game kinda ended after Nick ran off and Sebastian just bugged Kurt by saying "You didn't say the dare had to be in this game"


End file.
